


A Healthy Sex Drive

by Haywire



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Banter While in Bed, Car Sex, F/F, First time with a woman, Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: Eleanor seeks an escape from Jason and Janet's sex talk, and turns to Tahani, who needs help with the same thing. They find a good way to help each other deal with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/gifts).



Eleanor flipped her steak, pressing it into the grill until it sizzled. She took a long pull on her beer while surveying her surroundings.

She spied Jason and Janet ambling up the walkway, his arm around her shoulders as he explained something to her.

“How about a Dirty Sanchez?” he asked. “Do you know that one?”

“I have access to the entire repository of human knowledge,” Janet responded.

“So that’s almost exactly like a Sanchez, but it’s on the ground, ‘cause the ground is dirty.” He held up a hand, as if anticipating her question. “And a Sanchez is when the other person is on top, just like America is on top of Mexico.”

“That’s incorrect,” replied Janet, her ever present grin still on her face.

“Oh, or maybe a Cleveland Steamer. That’s, like, named after a train?” Jason scratched his head for a second.

“Hey lovebirds,” Eleanor said as they drew near. “Making plans for the evening, are we?”

“Jason is describing sexual positions to me. It’s completely unnecessary.”

“That’s where you have to yell ‘choo choo!’ when the train enters the tunnel.” He made a conductor-esque motion of pulling a chain to sound the whistle.

“That is absolutely false,” said Janet, still grinning.

“Or no, wait, that’s the one where you do it on top of an ironing board, because of steam.” He frowned. “I’m not sure how Cleveland comes into it though. Maybe it’s only while you’re in Cleveland? So here it’d be a… a Good Place Steamer?”

“Nope.”

“Might I suggest that you cool it on the whole steamer thing altogether?” interjected Eleanor, clapping Jason on the shoulder. “Stick to good ol’ missionary until you get that down, then go from there.”

Jason chuckled and shook his head. “Missionary? Neither of us are religious, Eleanor. Which is kinda funny, given where we are and all.”

“You’ll figure it out, I’m sure,” replied Eleanor, unsure whether they actually would. “Godspeed,” she added, saluting them as they continued on their way into the house Jason shared with Tahani.

Chidi emerged from their house, carrying his own contribution to the barbecue on a plate.

“Any room available?” He peeked over and, finding a spot, slid his own steak onto the grill.

“How do you like your steak?” she asked, taking another sip and wiping some of the bottle’s sweat off on her jeans.

“Well done, please.”

Eleanor nearly spat out her beer. “How did you end up here again, exactly?”

“Meat needs to be properly cooked in order to avoid getting sick. Do you know how many parasites and diseases you could introduce -”

“Introduce, that’s the right word,” Eleanor interrupted. “Steak, this is the barbecue. Barbecue, steak. And we’re done.” She stabbed her at best medium rare steak and slapped it onto her own plate, offering the tongs to Chidi. “All yours, buddy.”

She slid into a nearby picnic table, the latest addition they’d made to their little home. Every day was a perfect day to barbecue in the Good Place, and once Eleanor had discovered this little tidbit she’d been cooking outside almost daily.

Closing the cover on the barbecue, Chidi took a seat opposite her, checking his watch as he sat. “Flip it in another five, then another five minutes and it’s done.”

“Then it’s _ruined_ , you mean, but whatevs.” She sliced through her steak, grinning a little at Chidi’s reaction to the pink, red meat before lifting it to her mouth.

“So are you going to barbecue every day now?”

“Maybe.” Eleanor shrugged and took another bite, careful not to spill anything onto her t-shirt. “Beats reading all day.”

“I do not read all day -”

“No, you read all night too. And maybe even while you sleep - I’ve seen you put a book under your pillow before.”

“That was a rare edition of Kant,” Chidi objected. “It comforts me, what can I say?”

“I know _I_ can say a whole forkin’ lot about that, but I won’t.” She cut up some more of her steak, a little rougher than necessary.

“Well… good. Thank you,” he added, getting to his feet and backing away, ostensibly to check on his steak. “In all seriousness though, maybe you should try to find a new hobby. Or someone else to hang out with.”

Eleanor turned her head at the sound of a door opening behind her. Tahani emerged from her home, letting the door close loudly behind her as she folded her arms across her sweater and walked down the walkway. Her skirt fluttered in the breeze while her shoes clattered noisily with each step.

“I guess that’s a sign then,” she said to herself, finishing the last bite of her steak before getting to her feet. “Hey, Tahani, wait up,” Eleanor called out as she headed in the same direction.

“Hey, everything ok?” she asked once she caught up.

“I’m fine, Eleanor.” Tahani didn’t make eye contact with the blonde as she continued on her way.

“Doesn’t sound like you’re fine.” Eleanor did her best to keep pace with her friend, which was slightly more difficult given the difference in height. “Where you headin’?”

Tahani didn’t have to answer as they rounded a corner and the nearest frozen yogurt place came into view.

“Ah, say no more.” Eleanor got there first, holding the door open for Tahani, who went on in without saying anything. “Or, y’know, continue saying nothing.”

She got behind Tahani in the line up, which was mercifully moving quickly. There were another few new flavours today, including french toast with cinnamon and buttered popcorn. Eleanor tried one of the latter, which was surprisingly palatable, and sat down across Tahani, who was poking at her large dish of chocolate vanilla swirl with the little red plastic spoon.

“Jianyu sucks,” she finally said. “ _Jason_ sucks, would be more appropriate, I suppose.”

“I agree,” Eleanor replied, tipping their plastic dishes together in a toast. “In fact, here’s to all men sucking, in both life and the afterlife.”

That elicited a small smile from Tahani. “Chidi’s not that bad, but overall you’re not wrong.” She sighed and scooped a chunk of froyo into her mouth.

“Let me guess, it’s the whole Jason and Janet thing. Am I warm?”

“It’s so frustrating, Eleanor. And I feel awful for being so bothered by it, but I am.” Tahani stabbed her spoon back into the yogurt.

“Dude, you shouldn’t feel awful about it at all. You’re in the right here, Tahani,” Eleanor said, pointing her spoon at the other woman for emphasis. “Jason is the one being a dink here, not you.”

“I know, but that’s not why I feel awful.” She played with her yogurt again a little. “It’s for a much more self-centered reason, I’m afraid. Not that Janet’s unattractive, of course.”

“She does have some pretty nice gams,” added Eleanor.

“It’s just that, well.” Tahani paused. “What’s wrong with me? Which is entirely narcissistic, I know, which is why I hate myself for thinking it.”

“Hey, no, I’m totally wondering that myself for the record.” Eleanor thoughtfully chewed on another spoonful of her yogurt, then scraped the bottom of the bowl as she continued. “You really do have a lot going for you, Tahani: tall, check. Hot, check. Funny, check. Hot, check. Pretty hair, long legs, check.” She licked the last remnants of froyo off of her spoon. “Did I say hot? Check.”

“You’re too sweet, really.” Tahani blushed slightly.

“It’s the truth though. If I was Jason, oh man, I’d be all -” She stopped, catching herself before saying anything further. “I mean, he’s definitely an idiot. For many reasons, but not throwing himself at you is pretty dang high up on the forking list.”

“Thank you, Eleanor.” Tahani reached out and squeezed Eleanor’s hand. “It’s nice to hear I’m not going crazy at least, if someone else is asking the same sort of questions.”

“Pfft, I think _everyone_ is asking that question. Well, everyone who knows about this whole thing, anyway.” She wasn’t exactly shouting it off the rooftops that her and Jason didn’t really belong in the Good Place, after all.

“I think I just need some time apart from him, to just get away, but I don’t know where.” Giving up on the froyo, Tahani stood up and threw what was left of hers in the garbage. “They’re always hanging out at the house, and to be fair it _is_ his home too, but still.”

Eleanor snapped her fingers. “I’ve got it.” She picked up her empty dish and threw it at the garbage can, wincing a little as she missed horribly. She bent down and picked up the dish, tossing it in the bin. “Road trip. You and me. Let’s do it up.”

“Road trip? But surely we can’t just _leave_ , can we?”

“Probably not, no, but there’s nothing that says we can’t drive around aimlessly and hang out together, is there?” She frowned and thought hard for a second. “Seriously, is there a rule against that? I don’t think there is.”

“Where would we even get a car, though?” asked Tahani as they exited the shop.

“Janet.” Eleanor folded her arms and turned her head to the left, unsurprised when Janet instantly appeared in her field of vision. “We need a car, please.”

“Sure thing. What kind of car would you like?” said Janet.

“Ooh, I’ve always wanted to drive a Benz. One of those would be awesome.”

Mere moments later, a black Mercedes Benz materialized out of the ether right in front of them. Janet held out her hand, a pair of keys dangling from her fingertips.

“Can I do anything else for you, Eleanor?”

“I think we’re good for now, dang.” She opened the driver’s side door and slid inside, hitting the button to unlock the other doors. “Oh holy shirt, these seats are so comfy.”

Tahani waited for Janet to go poof before walking around to the other side and getting in. “It is quite comfortable, yes.” She adjusted her seat while Eleanor started the car and slowly made her way up the street.

“So, where to now?” Eleanor adjusted the mirrors as they eked their way through town, finally reaching its outskirts after a minute or two. They were at a t-shaped junction, and could go either right or left. There was a river running along either side, and Eleanor had a feeling they’d never be able to cross it, but a nice leisurely riverside drive sounded like just what they needed.

“Hmm. Let’s try left, shall we?” said Tahani, looking one way and then the other.

“Left it is.” Eleanor used her signal light even though there was absolutely no other traffic. Chidi would be proud of her, she thought.

They drove on for several minutes, passing an idyllic looking barn with a lazily turning water wheel at one point, some open meadows with far off structures that they knew were likely unreachable, even some bridges with signs claiming they were closed for construction.

It was a quiet, enjoyable drive. Eleanor turned on the car radio, settling on a classic rock station that played your typical variety of songs. She looked over at Tahani, who, to her surprise, had slipped off her shoes and had tilted her chair back, putting her feet up on the dashboard in a relaxed pose.

As they approached another barn, Eleanor squinted. It was the same one they’d passed earlier, she was sure of it; they were looping around now.

“Well, that answers that question,” she said, pulling over and parking alongside the wooden red building. “Looks peaceful at least, so that’s something, yeah?”

“Mmm,” Tahani concurred. She exited the vehicle, hugging herself as she surveyed the property. “Oh, look, someone’s installed a little bench and everything.”

She pointed to a small wooden bench that sat on the edge of the property facing the river. It sat beneath the shade of a tall oak tree, and both ladies made their way toward it.

Eleanor was the first to sit down, and she blinked at the seat’s surprising softness. “Oh wow, this is much nicer than expected.” She patted the space next to her, signalling for Tahani to take a seat next to her.

“Gosh, you weren’t kidding,” Tahani said as she sat down. “Michael has really outdone himself once again.”

“No kidding. A bench like this, it’s like it’s made for cuddling or something.” She chuckled and put one arm around Tahani, waggling her eyebrows at her in jest.

To her surprise, Tahani leaned in closer to her instead of moving away. Unsure what to do, Eleanor just rolled with it and didn’t remove her hand, letting the other woman lean into her.

“So… yeah,” started Eleanor after a few more seconds of silence. “Super comfy, am I right?”

“I’m not as thick as I may seem to be sometimes, you know, Eleanor.” Tahani said, head resting on the blonde’s shoulder. “I’ve heard how you talk about me, seen how you look at me sometimes.”

“Hah, yeah, well, you know.” Eleanor licked her lips and tried to form a coherent response. “I say a lot of things, when you think about it.”

Tahani nuzzled a little closer, laughing lightly. “We both know it’s true, though. And we both have supposed soulmates who turned out to not be our soulmates at all. Have you given any thought about what that means, precisely? I know I have, and I’m willing to bet that you have as well.”

“I guess I’d be lying if I said I didn’t,” she admitted, to her own surprise. “I do have to admit to being curious, but…” Eleanor didn’t quite know how to finish that sentence, so she just let it hang out there in the crisp, cool air. Michael had apparently had fall in mind when he’d designed this portion of their world.

Tahani moved first, tilting her head up and locking eyes with Eleanor for a brief instant before moving up, pressing her lips against hers. The kiss only lasted for a few heartbeats, though Eleanor’s heart was thumping loud and fast so it was probably briefer than she thought.

When Eleanor opened her eyes, she saw Tahani gazing up at her expectantly. All she could think about was how Tahani’s lips had felt softer than they looked, and they’d already looked impossibly soft. That was a recurring theme for the day, apparently.

Mustering her courage, Eleanor made the first move this time, leaning down and slowly searching out Tahani’s mouth with her own. Lightly, lightly she lowered herself down, exhaling through her nose once they met. She moaned as she felt Tahani’s face moving up with more pressure, followed by the tip of the other woman’s tongue probing against her own.

This kiss was longer, and neither of them moved once it was over. Tahani’s hand had found its way to Eleanor’s knee at some point in the last while, though she had no idea when or how that had happened.

“Wow,” was all Eleanor could say once she’d recovered enough to speak.

“Yeah,” agreed Tahani.

“That… that was nice.” She didn’t have the brain capacity to frame it any other way at that moment.

“It really was. I’m glad to hear you enjoyed it as well.” Tahani grinned and squeezed Eleanor’s knee, trailing her finger in small circles around it after.

“Maybe… perhaps we should get back though. I’m not sure how long we’re allowed to be gone,” Eleanor explained.

“If you say so, though I would like to come back out here again sometime. That is if you’d like to, of course.” Tahani sat up, straightening out her skirt before getting to her feet.

“Dude, are you kidding me? For sure, definitely.” Her heart was racing along with her mind, but if there was one thing Eleanor was certain of it was that she’d enjoyed kissing Tahani. She cleared her throat and followed Tahani back to the car, wondering briefly if she should open the passenger door for her or not, opting not to as the other woman reached the car first.

Once they were back inside, Eleanor fiddled with the radio for a bit as Tahani took up her former position, shoes off and feet up. This time Eleanor let her eyes wander a bit more, falling on the hem of her skirt and watching it slowly slide down toward the car seat.

“Do you mind if I make myself comfortable?” Tahani asked, a hint of a smirk on her face as she studied Eleanor’s gaze.

“No, go ahead, get comfy.” Eleanor coughed again, leaving the radio alone and finally putting the car into drive. That gave her an excuse to keep her eyes on the road at least, which she did for all of three or four seconds tops before looking back at Tahani.

She had readjusted herself in her seat, tugging her skirt up and completely revealing her thighs. Once that was done, she shrugged her arms out of her sweater, carefully sliding out of it without having to remove her seatbelt, and tossed the garment in the backseat.

It took another second for Eleanor to process that either Tahani hadn’t been wearing a bra that day, or that she’d already removed it without her realizing it. Either way, Tahani now sat topless in the front passenger seat, leaning back as the setting sun splashed across her flesh.

“Oh fork it,” she muttered, reaching out with her right hand and touching Tahani’s left thigh. The sun was shining on this part of her leg, its warmth adding to her already warm skin. Eleanor said a silent prayer of thanks that there was no other traffic, because she was not concentrating on the road at all by this point.

Tahani reached down and took Eleanor’s hand in her own, pulling it in under her skirt. Her fingers landed on a thin layer of fabric, under which more warmth emanated in waves. She didn’t need Tahani’s help as she deftly adjusted her fingers, finding the side of her panties and sliding her fingers underneath.

By this time Eleanor realized she had to pull the car over or risk running them off the road, no traffic or not. She did so, awkwardly putting the car in park with her left hand as her right was currently preoccupied, then unsnapped her seat belt.

Returning to her former task, she used her index finger and middle finger to explore, quickly finding Tahani’s sex and running up and down her pussy, which was already slick with excitement. Tahani gasped and arched back a little further, allowing Eleanor’s fingers more access.

As she continued exploring, Eleanor leaned across the car, pressing her face into Tahani’s breast and pulling a nipple between her teeth. Tahani unbuckled herself now, then put both hands on the back of the blonde’s head as she sucked and nibbled hungrily.

“Perhaps we should take advantage of the large backseat area, yes?” Tahani asked once Eleanor came up for air. For emphasis she took hold of Eleanor’s right hand, bringing her two wet fingers to Tahani’s own lips and sucking on them.

“Fork yeah,” was all Eleanor could manage. She leaned in and kissed Tahani hard, not afraid to instigate the usage of tongue this time around.

They both quickly exited, glad there was no one else around as they opened the back doors. Eleanor paused before getting in, pulling her own shirt over her head and taking off her jeans before getting inside. She reached back to unfasten her bra, only to find that Tahani was leaning over, eager to give her a hand.

It didn’t stand a chance between the pair of them, and Tahani let the bra drop to the floor alongside her own. Ah ha, Eleanor thought, she had been wearing one earlier, before shaking her head and coming back to the task at hand.

She didn’t know what to say, so rather than speak she just pulled Tahani in close and kissed her again. She marveled at the smooth touch of the taller woman’s skin against her own, particularly her much larger breasts as they rubbed against hers, and for the moment she was content to just hold onto her.

It was Tahani who pulled away first, though she only pulled back far enough to lower her face, kissing Eleanor’s ear, then her neck, making her way down to her breasts. Eleanor’s breath hitched as Tahani squeezed her hand around one, then the other, circling her nipple with her tongue in slow, long laps.

“Oh my forking god, Tahani,” she managed, putting a hand on her head. She closed her eyes, letting her head rest back against the window as Tahani continued her ministrations.

While her tongue continued its attentions, Tahani reached down and tugged on Eleanor’s panties, one hand on either side. It took a second or two before Eleanor realized what she was doing, and then she scooted forward to allow her to slide them off.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” asked Tahani.

“No, but I wish I had because we could’ve done this so much earlier, holy shirt.” Eleanor grinned, watching as Tahani moved back long enough to remove her own underwear.

Tahani laughed, then shifted herself on the seat. “Here, give me your hand. Move your legs to the side a little, like… yes, just like that.” She positioned them both so that she was able to slide over top of her, allowing their sexes to line up, and Tahani pushed forward, grinding her pussy against Eleanor’s.

“Oh fork, this is new, this is… unh,” she managed, pushing back against Tahani’s insistent movements. Eleanor looked down, seeing the other woman’s darker flesh rubbing back and forth over her paler skin. She hesitated for a second, then reached out and brushed her hand over the small patch of pubic hair above Tahani’s pussy, then sliding her thumb down in search of her clitoris.

Tahani grunted in response, putting her hands on either of Eleanor’s legs and pushing harder against her. “Harder, Eleanor, please,” she demanded.

In response Eleanor pushed harder, adding more fingers and pressure to Tahani’s clitoris as she rubbed and circled the area. She dipped her fingers down, drawing wetness from both of their pussies, before returning to massage her swollen sex.

Eleanor pushed back, timing her thrusts with Tahani’s as they continued fucking. She had been bracing herself against the backseat with her other hand, but now that they had found an even rhythm she moved that hand and fondled one of Tahani’s breasts as it bounced and swayed in time with their movements.

After a few minutes of frantic action, Tahani pulled back. “Oh god, I need to taste you, now,” she exclaimed, taking the lead and carefully repositioning herself so that she lay on top of Eleanor in a 69 position.

It struck Eleanor that she wasn’t really used to being the passive one in any of her previous sexual encounters, a fact that was heightening her already memorable experience with Tahani, which was also her first time with another woman.

Once the taller woman got into position, she reached up and carefully placed her hands on either side of Tahani’s pussy, pulling it open and craning her head upward. She was more cautious with her tongue at first, as compared to the kissing. While she’d had a few random encounters with other women back in her college days, those had never gone beyond some kissing and a little heavy petting; this was her first time both giving and receiving oral sex.

At that thought, Tahani’s tongue had found its target and she was eagerly engaged in the act, prompting Eleanor to get started herself. She picked a side - left, she’d thought with a mental smirk - and dragged her tongue up and down that side of her sex. Eleanor repeated the motion on the other side, then, getting bolder, gently tugged on Tahani’s labia with her lips, pulling out and letting them slide out off of her tongue.

Tahani’s efforts were extremely effective, and, even though she couldn’t see what her partner was doing, Eleanor attempted to emulate her actions. She buried her tongue straight in the middle of her sex, pushing it inside as deeply as possible and wagging her head back and forth. When she pulled out, she slid a finger inside Tahani’s pussy, then maneuvered around to keep licking around it, alternating between sucking in and releasing her labia and her clitoris.

She hit the perfect spot at one point, causing a sharp intake of breath by Tahani, followed by a chorus of yes and right theres. Eleanor obeyed and it wasn’t long before Tahani climaxed, her body going taut and spasming slightly for several seconds before she reached down and gently pushed Eleanor’s head away.

“Guess I found the good place, huh?” She chuckled and kissed Tahani’s inner thigh before she realized what she said. Tahani just laughed and playfully slapped her ass before going right back to searching for Eleanor’s own good place.

Eleanor lost track of how long they’d actually been gone, and she was careful not to look at the digital clock inside the car once they’d finally disengaged and got dressed once again. The sun had long gone down, and she was grateful for the strong LED headlights in the Benz. The car ride back home felt shorter than the drive out there, and Tahani rested her hand on top of Eleanor’s over the gear shift all the way back.

She wasn’t quite sure where to put the car, so Eleanor parked it outside on the curb between her and Tahani’s houses. Janet could come and take it any time she wanted anyway, she figured.

Once they were both outside, Eleanor locked the doors and made her way around the car to stand in front of Tahani.

“So,” she started. “Some day, huh?”

“Just a little bit, yes,” agreed Tahani with a chuckle.

“On a scale of one to ten, one being a bad day, and ten being -” Eleanor began.

“Eleanor. It was a great day, trust me.” Tahani squeezed her arm reassuringly. “One I’d like to experience again in the near future.”

“Mmm, samesies,” replied Eleanor before realizing what she’d said. “It doesn’t have to be in a car though, I mean, unless you _want_ it to be. I’m totally flexible.”

“So I discovered today,” Tahani said with a wink. “We’ll figure it out, I’m sure, but for now I’m completely exhausted, thanks to you.”

“Yeah, I’ll sleep tonight, even if there’s a book under my pillow,” she chuckled, thinking back to her earlier conversation with Chidi.

“What’s that now?” asked Tahani with a frown.

“Nothing, it’s just a Chidi thing,” she explained with a wave. “But for now a long, hot shower followed by a good night’s rest sounds awesome.”

“I think you’ve read my mind.” Tahani leaned in for one more kiss, soft and gentle. “Good night, Eleanor.”

“Good night, Tahani.” Eleanor said, beaming as she watched the other woman walk inside her home. “Sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite!” she added, shaking her head before going inside to grab a shower and wonder how to avoid telling Chidi that any of this ever happened.


End file.
